Reunited
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: Another AerXVin story.  Don't really know what's gonna happen yet, so I can't write a good summmary...00
1. Chapter 1

I don'town Final Fantasy. Now leave me alone! ;p

The snow covered her body. Wetness seeped into her dress as she blinked away warm tears. She desperately struggled to get up, to keep warm, to keep moving. She was almost there…she didn't walk all these way to die in the cold, open snow! Shaking, she struggled to stand on her feet, clad in brown leather boots. She felt more snow seep into them. She struggled through the thick snow a few more steps. The cold breeze chapped her skin, turning it bright pink. She stumbled, and feel back to her knees.

_I can make it…I have to make it! _She crawled desperately, fighting against unconsiousness. She lost the battle. Darkness overwhelmed her. The last thing she saw was white snow, everywhere…

The man was walking in the cold, his cloak pulled tightly around him, his red muffler covering his mouth and neck. The stars shone above him; the snowstorm had stopped almost an hour ago. However, the brittle cold still bit at his exposed skin. He didn't feel it. His thoughts rambled on in his mind, as they did always. He often walked at night like this, enjoying the solitude and peace. However, his thoughts shattered as he saw a fallen figure, dark in the snow. He cautiously made his way over. He was always cautious.

Upon reaching the figure, he saw it was a woman, half-covered and frozen in the snow. Her crystal brown hair was clumped and frozen in one piece, and he could see exposed skin through rips in her dress. Without muttering a word, the man picked the woman up, and wrapped his thick cloak around her chilled body. Carrying her in his arms, he headed back towards town.

Icicle Inn was dark, with few lights on for Vincent to see his way. Carefully, he walked on the snow-covered path to the small home to the west. Kicking the door open, he stepped into the light and warmth. He used his boot to close the door behind him, and made his way to the fireplace. His fire was still going, cracking and hissing against the cold air coming in. Gently, he set the woman down before the fire. He looked at her curiously.

_It can't be her…but it certainly looks like her…_ He thought while removing his frozen cloak from her body. The woman was in poor shape. Her skin was an angry, chapped red, and her lips were a dark shade of purple. Her eyelids were dark as well. Without a word, Vincent began to gently peel of the tattered, frozen shards of her once pink dress. Carefully, with much effort, they became warm and separated from her cool skin. As he removed her scraps of clothing, he gently washed her body with hot water from a basin. Herskin began to take a more normal, pale color.However, she did not open her eyes. This worried Vincent.

After he had warmed her and bandaged any cuts and wounds she had, he dressed her in one of his long black t-shirts and sweaters, and covered her with his quilts, laying her on his large bed. Sitting next to her lifeless body, he pondered.

_How can this be? I saw her die…with my own eyes. So did everyone else._

"Aerith…" He whispered to her, brows knit with confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman woke with a start, sitting up in a large, cozy bed, wrapped in numerous quilts. Bewildered, she looked around. The room was fairly bare. In one corner there was a small desk, stacked with papers, video equipment, and other electronics. Two bookshelves stood proudly on either side of it, crammed with books to the brim. The walls were a simple white, and there was one window, looking out into a winter wonderland. Aerith shivered at the thought of the cold, snuggling as deep as possible into her nest.

"I see you are awake." She jumped at the voice coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw a tall, handsome man, with raven black hair cascading down his back. Familiarity struck her suddenly.

"You are…" She blanked out for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face. Vincent cocked his head at her. The woman was exhausted; he could tell by the bags under her eyes, and the paleness of her skin.

"Vincent!" Aerith suddenly blurted out, recalling his name. Vincent nodded stoically.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"I…don't know. Tired." She answered, snuggling more into the blankets.

"You were ill for many days." He said, turning around to get something off of his desk.

"I see…" Aerith shook her head in confusion. "How long have I been….mm!" Her words were cut off as Vincent shoved a thermometer into her mouth. Aerith looked at him apprehensively as he watched the numbers rise.

"You still have a slight fever. Continue to rest." He turned around to walk away.

"Wait! Hey!" Aerith called after him.

"I will have dinner ready in a few moments." He walked out of the room. Aerith slumped back on to the bed.

"What's _his _problem?" She wondered before sinking into a dreamless sleep.

_There was no need to be so curt with her._ A voice in Vincent's mind reprimanded. He answered back.

_I cannot take care of this girl!_ He screamed in his mind, feeling himself becoming overwhelmed.

"I must be alone…" He spoke to himself quietly. He pondered what to do. He certainly couldn't take care of her here…it would be too dangerous. He was a violent man. A demon. The devil in human form.

But…he knew he couldn't move her. And he did not know how to reach any of the other members of AVALANCHE. He had left them, without a word or a goodbye, after Meteor was destroyed almost two weeks ago. Now, he was kicking himself for doing so. He was stuck with her until she was well. At least, after that, he could check at Cloud's villa in Costa del Sol. Since they shared it (since they all chipped in gil for it), one of the AVALANCHE members would be around at come point…

Sighing, he took out a can of broth and a packet of flavored noodles. He mixed them in a pot, and set it to boil, thinking all the while.

_How is it that she is back anyhow? She is the one who summoned Holy. We saw it destroy Meteor…_ He idly scratched his head with his gold claw. He was stumped and stuck in a situation he didn't want to be in. Sighing, he turned off the oven burner and poured the soup into a large bowl for Aerith.

Vincent strode easily into the bedroom, his cloak swishing behind him (yes, he even wore it indoors…). He was surprised to find Aerith sitting up and alert, re-braiding her hair carefully.

"Still awake?" He said, unable to think of any actual conversation.

"Yes." Aerith sniffed at the air. "What is that smell? It smells delicious!" She was surprised to find her stomach grumbling greedily at the scent of food. She flushed slightly, realizing she sounded selfish. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle a bit, so softly that Aerith couldn't hear him.

"Aerith, you've been out with a fever for 5 days. You haven't eaten. It is not surprising you are hungry." He handed her the large, ceramic bowl. She took it, and felt the warmth seep in her hands. She sat back against the bed and began eating, slowly at first, then ravenously. Vincent studied her face while she ate, gazing at her perfect green eyes, chestnut hair, and pale skin. It really was Aerith; there was no doubt in his mind. She looked up at him, noticing his gaze on her. Uncomfortably, she fidgeted with her spoon.

"Aerith…I am sorry to ask but, how is it that you are here?" Aerith hesitated, staring into what was left of her broth. "I know…you were killed. I was there. You summoned Holy, and died at the hands of Sephiroth. I even…saw your scar." Aerith flinched.

"Vincent…you had…" He cut her off curtly.

"I had to remove your wet clothing. Frostbite was imminent." Although his words were true, he felt himself flush a bit. He could remember Aerith's body in full detail: her milky white skin, her flawless legs, but most he could see her gaping, angry scar, covering her abdomen, chest, and back. He blinked, and threw the image from his mind quickly. It was a talent he had.

"Vincent…I am here because the Planet sent me back. It said…I made the ultimate sacrifice…and now I am a true Cetra…I don't really understand, but I know that I am here to stay.

"I have to help those in need. I know…my powers are stronger. I want to be able to help people live happy lives. And…"She took a deep breath, as though readying herself. "I want to be happy, too." Vincent watched stoically as a tear trickled down her face, and shame filled her eyes.

_Do something!_ Part of his mind screamed at him.

_What can I do? _He answered back.

_Comfort her!_

_I don't know how…_ By the time he came back to Aerith's attention, she had regained control of her emotions, and was eating more of the broth quietly.

"What about you, Vincent? What have you been doing here?" Vincent hesitated to answer. He came in search of Professor Gast's research, regarding his mutant body and JENOVA cells. He had found some answers he sought, but most of the video and files remaining regarded Ifalna and Aerith, Gast's wife and daughter. Should he tell Aerith what he had discovered? He thought it best to wait for another day.

"I found this home empty. Upon leaving AVALANCHE, I thought it best to stay alone."

"Why?" The simple question startled Vincent. Yes, why did he feel the need to be alone?

"Well…" He stammered. "It is just better that way." He turned around, looking out the window. There were many reasons he felt he should be away from human contact. He was an uncivilized monster. He could snap at any moment. Vincent…he wasn't meant to be with humans. His eyes glazed over, getting that detached look that all the members of AVALANCHE had seen before. The sun was going down, and the remaining light glinted off the snow. It illuminated everything with a golden glow.

Vincent could feel Aerith's eyes on his back, but he did not turn around. Finally, he heard her sigh discontentedly, and shift in the bed. He took this moment to leave the room, without looking back. He climbed the stairs out of the bedroom, up to the loft, where among the video recorders and files, he slept restlessly.


End file.
